Harry Potter:The Treasure Of Quetzalcoatl
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU,Crossover. Después de la muerte de su tío Harry Potter es invitado por Mariana Hernández Carriedo a un viaje por México Abandonado por el mundo mágico se encontrara con lo inesperado... Dedicado a Shald120
1. Time To Go

**Hello everybody! vengo con una nueva historia que espero les agrade mucho **

**ademas esto solo es el prefacio asi que no se me desesperen Ok**

**dedicado a Shald120(Grax por sus awesomes Riviews)**

**Disclamer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Disfruten la lectura ;)**

* * *

Harry Potter se encontraba en su habitación en PrivetDrive pensando en lo que según la seria el rumbo de su destino.

Toda su vida le habían mentido en lo que según él debía ser, ya que si no lo hubieran entregado a los desgraciados de los Dursley el posiblemente habría crecido en un familia feliz o tal vez en un orfanato pero lejos de esos Animales.

Vernon Dursley nunca fue un buen tío ni siquiera un buen padre ya que nunca le dio amor a su familia desatendía a su esposa compraba a su hijo con cosas materiales y a él lo trataba como un esclavo más.

Por eso mismo cuando aquel murió de un paro cardiaco en su trabajo no pudo más que alegrarse Al fin se había librado de un cerdo menos en su familia, cuando Petunia Dursley se entero de la noticia no pudo más que esbozar una grata sonrisa, A Duddley le valió y lo primero que paso por la cabeza de aquellos enfermos fue cuánto dinero obtendrían.

Noelia Knight la asistente personal de su tío se alegro con la noticia no es que le gustase mucho su trabajo ya que todos los días una chica como ella tenía que soportar las lascivas miradas y comentarios que el viejo rabo verde le hacía a la pobre, más sin embargo esta veinticuatro añera quería a Harry como si fuera su propio hijo ya que fue la única que le demostró amor en esos años incluso ella se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a su primer día de escuela a Howarts pero él se lo había negado pues aunque la quería demasiado no quería que esta supiera su secreto aún.

El día de la revelación del testamento un hombre alto flaco y calvo les había revelado que el susodicho le había dejado todo a su queridísima asistente dejando a Duddley y Petunia sin nada y en la ruina. Noelia tenía pensado irse lejos de Londres y llevarse a Harry Adoptándolo como su hijo aunque siguiese conservando el apellido Potter.

Harry tuvo que aguantar media hora de insultos por parte de su tía hacia la pobre chica Duddley solo estuvo presente hasta que se le informo que no había nada de dinero para él hasta que salió de la estancia. No se realizo funeral alguno ni antes ni después del entierro ya que su tío fue cremado y sus cenizas arrojadas a la basura ya que nadie quiso conservarlas en vida su presencia había molestado a todos y soportarlo a él aún después de muerto era el colmo. Una semana después de aquel suceso Duddley había dejado lo que antiguamente fue su hogar llevándose sus pertenencias y subiendo a una camioneta con unos pandilleros y chicas con ropa muy corta escotada y de dudosa moral mientras se despedía de su familia en medio de do de las chicas mientras el auto se alejaba rápidamente de su vista.

Y fue esa la última vez que se vio a su primo.

Su tía había cambiado radicalmente cocinaba y hacia los deberes como cualquier ama de casa solo que su comportamiento hacia el había cambiado bastante, redecoro la habitación de su primo y esta le fue asignada.

Días después una visita de Noelia llego a sus puertas. Lo siguiente que supo antes de hablar con él fue sorprender a su tía y a ella en una acalorada discusión.

-No te basto con el dinero y mi marido ahora quieres quitarme a Harry-grito su tía

-Que yo sepa nunca fuiste ni serás un buen ejemplo para el – se mofo Noelia

-Eso no te incumbe maldita perra porque ¡YO LO AMO!- gritó Petunia a todo pulmón.

-Y crees que si lo retienes tu lado llegará a verte como mujer o quizá como amante ya que dudo mucho que siquiera llegue a amarte-dijo sarcástica Noelia.

PLAF

La bofetada por parte de Petunia llego sin aviso alguno ya que ella había derramado la gota que colmo el vaso. Noelia no se quedo atrás y devolvió aquel gesto.

Ambas mujeres e miraron con odio hasta que Petunia hablo. -Puedes hablar media hora con el- dijo lo más fría posible

Aquella chica asintió subió al cuarto de Harry hasta que vio al chico en la puerta. -Lo sé todo- dijo el

Ella corrió a abrazarlo así duraron toda la media hora no necesitaban palabras él lo sabía todo sería la despedida como cuando un madre ve a su hijo una última vez.

Al día siguiente no hubo rastro de Noelia la habían asesinado, su tía le prohibió ir al funeral consciente de su nueva condición decidió contactar a la única amiga que había tenido: Mariana Hernández Carriedo joven de cabello caoba figura esbelta y ojos color chocolate lo esperaba en un café al otro lado de la ciudad. Y el mundo mágico, le había dado la espalda ya que no lo habían ayudado y no lo harían así que empacó sus cosas y camino hacia la salida .Hacia oídos sordos a los gritos y ruegos de su tía para que regresara con maleta en mano sin dar una última vista caminos in mirar atrás hacia perdiéndose en el horizonte.

* * *

**hasta aqui el primer chap se que este iba a ser un fic traducido pero debido a asuntos persoales tendre que pasarlo al español para asi ahorrar tiempo **

**Riviews?**


	2. A New Life

**Hola a todos qui v el segundo chap de esta fascinante historia**

**Diclamer:Ni Harry Potter ni hetalia me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

Mariana Hernández Carriedo una chica alta con cabello caoba y de unos 24 años charlaba con quien consideraba su mejor amigo nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter y ahora ambos se encontraban en un restaurante al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Mariana, mi historia no es la mejor tu lo has sabido ya te he contado todos mis secretos y sabes que soy un mago, que es mi deber derrotar a voldemort que mi tío acaba de morir no me importa en lo más mínimo, mi tía se ha enamorado de mi aunque me enferma la idea de verla como mi pareja, Noelia fue asesinada y ni el mundo mágico ni el ministerio ha venido a averiguar nada de mí- Conto Harry muy desanimado.

-Mira Harry te comprendo bastante aunque tú seas un mago y yo una nación ambos tenemos el mismo corazón y los mismos problemas, la muerte de mi querida Nantli me dolió muchísimo, y Antonio trato de ser un buen padre, pero cuando me independice tuve que enfrentar millones de guerras, y se cómo te sientes pero sabes no te rindas, animo tienes mucho por que vivir, tienes gente que te quiere yo tu amiga Hermionie hasta Ludwig…..- Consoló Mariana

Ambos quedaron en un profundo silencio.-Sabes por qué no inicias de cero comienza una nueva vida, si tú no quieres volver al mundo mico no hay problema siempre sabes que puedes contar con México chan-dijo alegremente Mariana

.Además tengo una sorpresa para ti- sonrió pícaramente la és de la pequeña Reunión en el restaurante y acompañar a Harry al hotel donde se día siguiente Harry se había Levantado muy temprano y Mariana lo estaba esperando en el lobby del hotel.

La castaña vestía pantalones vaqueros una blusa color verde y su pelo estaba recogido en una improvisada cola de caballo-Apresúrate a recoger tus cosas si no quieres que perdamos el vuelo.-

le sonrió la chica A él le tomo pocos segundos subir por sus cosas y dejar la llave de su habitación en la recepció había oído bien ¿Un vuelo

?No falto mucho para que ambos fueran al automóvil de Mariana aunque les costó varios segundos conducir hasta llegar al llegar reconoció a algunas naciones las cuales se habían convertido en sus mejores Amigos

-Ludwig, Gilbert, Elizabeta, Roderich, Érica, Arthur, Alfred, Iván, Toris, Edward, Vash, Antonio, Mathew, Yekaterina Natasha- Grito Harry Haciendo un ademan de saludo con la mano

-Y no te olvidas de mí-exclamo una voz femenina-

¡Seychelles!-Exclamo Harry corriendo a abrazar a la chica

-Como me iba a olvidar de ti- dijo Harry Rompiendo el abrazo

Mientras el miraba los rostros de las naciones mientras sonreían con complicidad unas con otras, al voltear al otro lado vio como dos rostros familiares se acercaban a él rápidamente.-¿Hermionie, Remus?-Exclamo Harry al ver a sus dos amigos y confidentes frente a frente.

* * *

**Chan chan chan...**


	3. ¡Let's turn the beach!

**Que onda! Mis queridos fanfictioners, aqui les traigo el crossover que les prometi ya se que este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con hetalia pero los que siguen si ademas esto solo es el prefacio asi que no se me desesperen Ok **

** dedicado a Shald120(Grax por sus awesomes Riviews)**

**Disclamer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Disfruten la lectura ;)**

* * *

"¿Hermionie, Remus?" pregunto Harry al ver a sus amigos

"Por supuesto que si quienes más podríamos ser a parte de nosotros" contesto alegremente Hermionie.

Al poco tiempo los tres se fundieron en un abrazo sin importarles la presencia de las otras naciones, que estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de extraños pero ellos no eran unos extraños cualquiera.

"¿Porque ustedes no están en el mundo de los magos?" pregunto Harry.

"Bueno nos tomamos unas Vacaciones con nuestros amigos" Esta vez fue Remus el que respondió.

"Ah órale Así que ahora me ignoras eh" escuchó una voz detrás de él era Mariana que se quejaba

"Mariana" Harry vaciló

"Si ya sé que ya no me quieres y yo te traje tus amigos Pa´que no estuvieras solo y ahora me vienes con esta mano" a la chica señaló hacia el corazón.

Mientras los cuatro miembros arrancaron tremendas risotadas mientras subían al avión junto con las otras naciones.

El avión acababa de despegar, Y Harry se durmió en poco tiempo no sólo disfruto de un maravilloso tiempo con sus amigos y su nueva familia, sino porque hoy comenzaba un nuevo capítulo de la vida.

"Harry, Harry" Lo zarandeaba Hermionie

"Hey", fue lo que pudo responder

Vamos Despierta", fue lo que su amiga castaña le respondió

Harry miró que Érica Zwigili dormía apoyada en el hombro de Roderich Edelstein La personificación de la nación de Austria, Antes de que Harry pudiera decir magia estaba en el aeropuerto en lo que parecía ser México

, pero sin saber cuándo llegó esa regió repente sintió que alguien le tapó los ojos.

"Todavía no puedes ver se supone que es una sorpresa", dijo Mariana

"Bueno, Bueno" Harry se resignó "

¿A donde me llevas Mariana?", preguntó Harry mientras Mariana conducía varios kilómetros de distancia del aeropuerto y aún así no dejó que viera y le puso con una venda en los ojos cortesía de Prusia y España.

El coche se detuvo y casi tropieza al bajar. Incluso sin entender lo que estaba pasando siguió caminando guiado por la mano de Mariana. "Sólo tienes que seguir el sonido de mi voz", le dij

o mientras Mariana lo acercaba al escenario previsto Mientras Harry podía oír el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas del mar cuando sintió alguien le desató la venda de los ojos "Tranquilo mon Ami Francis está aquí para guiarte" Le decía Francis Bonefoy Francia para los amigos de Bad Friend Trío

"Bienvenido a Acapulco", dijo Mariana Harry se deleitaba en la hermosa playa que en sí era preciosa, hasta que fue jalado a la playa por sus amigos "Vamos a la playa el agua está fresca" dijeron Remus y Hermionie

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la playa

"Y dime mon ami hace cuando tiempo conociste a Lily", preguntó Francis A lo que Austria y Liechesteintein rodaron los ojos "

Francia ya te lo dije una y otra vez que somos naciones y nos hemos conocido toda la vida idiota" Roderich respondió a la pregunta de Francis

"Oh mon ami no me refiero a eso," fue la defensa de Francis

"Se refiere a cuánto tiempo llevan de novios ¿no?" Preguntó Soledad Estado de Guadalajara

"Solo como unos doscientos cincuenta años y ochenta y cuatro meses", fue la respuesta de la pareja

"Y como lo tomo Vash?" Esta vez fue Lituania quién preguntó

"Digamos que no lo tomo muy bien," Esta vez fue el Liechesteintein

Flash Back

_"Austria que estás haciendo aquí" dijo fríamente Suiza_ _"_

_Vengo a pedir tu consentimiento para ser el novio de Liechesteintein"__respondió educadamente Austria_

_"Que tu eres que de __MI__ Lily" Dijo Vash con un tic en el ojo izquierdo._

_"Oh Austria que haces aquí tan temprano", preguntó la chica lo más inocentemente posible_

Fin del Flashback

"La verdad es que después de un tiempo terminó por aceptarlo" Lily suspiró al final de la frase.

"Si después de una larga corrediza y la entrada prohibida a los Alpes suizos todo salió bien", dijo Roderich

"Suiza por el amor de Dios y dejar de matar con la mirada" Reclamo Hungría "

Lo siento querida, pero es mi deber como hermano mayor espiar a esos dos" Vash respondió con su tono de voz de- hermano mayor sobre protector celoso

Mientras que Hungría se llevaba la mano a la frente y bebía otro sorbo de limonada

Mientras tanto, en la playa descansaban cinco personas, entre ellas las dos respectivas naciones, de Alemania y México y los magos Hermionie Remus y Harry. "Wow estoy agotado", dijo Harry "

un viaje desde Londres a México" si que cansa Ni que decir llegar a la ciudad de Acapulco y de ahí a un hotel", dijo Ludwig

"Y eso nos entretuvimos con un buen partido de futbol y un duelo con pistolas de agua" Mariana Agrego

Mientras los cuatro se dedicaban a ver el hermoso paisaje


	4. Quetzal Beilschmidt

**Que onda! Mis queridos fanfictioners, aqui les traigo el crossover que les prometi ya se que este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con hetalia pero los que siguen si ademas esto solo es el prefacio asi que no se me desesperen Ok **

** dedicado a Shald120(Grax por sus awesomes Riviews)**

**Disclamer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Disfruten la lectura ;)**

* * *

Todo mundo disfrutaba de la playa el sol y la Arena Austria y Liechtenstein disfrutaban de este hermoso paisaje sin Suiza merodeando o mejor dicho vigilando a nuestra parejita por ahí ya que estaba siendo acosado por dos mujeres terribles Elizaveta Hedervary y Soledad Hernández Ayala las respectivas personificaciones de Hungría y Guadalajara precisamente.

Mientras Tanto Harry y compañía es decir Mariana, Remus y Hermionie volvían a jugar un partido

"Harry se la pasa a Alemania, Remus se la quita avanza hacia la meta y Gooooool" Mariana narraba el partido con demasiada Emoción.

Desde lejos una chica rubia los observaba y levantaba la mano cosa que las naciones tomaron como un chica caminaba hacia ellos con una jarra de fresca y fría limonada

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quetzal Beilscmidt Es más inteligente de lo que aparenta puesto que a pesar de ser muy joven es más madura que los chicos de su edad puesto que con ella se pueden conversar temas variadosLa chica media 1.37, era alta de piel clara y ojos azules pero con la personalidad de Mariana y la madurez de tiempo a decir verdad se pasaba demasiado rápido cuando se estaba con ella ya que de pasar a jugar futbol ahora Harry y Quetzal se encontraban en una biblioteca cercana leyendo libros sobre leyendas y criaturas extraordinarias

."De seguro a Luna le habría encantado estar aquí" pensó Harry mientras Oía hablar a la chica y de vez en cuando

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mientras tanto en Inglaterra**

" Es imposible no puede haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra" grito pelirrojo cuando se enteró de que su amigo había desaparecido de su casa sin rastro alguno

"Hacemos todo lo posible para encontrar a su amigo, señor Weasley", respondió un Auror del ministerio los planes de Ron Weasley parecían despedirse, cas casi podía ver a millones de galeones lejos de él, pero eso no era todo.

¿Dónde estaba Hermionie para estos casos?

Tal vez se habrían ido de vacaciones juntos por lo que ya se le habría enviado una lechuza

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**En PriveDrive**

Petunia ahora viuda de Dursley Viuda estaba siendo interrogada por el Ministerio de Aurores.

"¿Sabe lo que pasó ese día en el que su sobrino desaparecio?"

"No"

"Ni que le ha pasado a su hijo?"

"No"

"O las circunstancias extrañas desde la muerte de su marido?"

"Ninguna"

Petunia Dursley parecía estar muerta e indiferente desde la partida de su sobrino ya que al parecer estaba bajo Veritaserum no podría tener las respuestas.

Si tan sólo hubiera evitado los golpes que le dieron, y la forma en que lo trataron y si lo hubiese alejado de Noelia Knight habría conseguido eso

¿Pero qué?

Amor? De madre por decirlo así

La verdad es que no sabía nada continuaron con los interrogatorios a los que fue sometida sin información alguna, ni la fuerza nescesaria para ir a buscar pistas sobre el paradero de su sobrino

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**En La Madriguera**

"Bueno, ahora me diras donde estan Hermionie y Harry" Ron amenazó a su hermana

"No sé nada de su paradero Ron" dijo Ginny a su hermana

Había tratado de ser un buen hermano hablar palabras dulces, y algunos otros chantajes para descubrir el paradero de su amigo, pero nada no le dejaba otra opción que recurrir a las amenazas y la violencia y ...

Si Ginny no quería decir la verdad se aseguraría de que alguien más lo hiciera

Yo sabía a dónde ir sólo tenía que saber cuándo actuar

Y con eso se fue a la chimenea porvia redflo buscando a dos personas que podrían hacer su hermana aflojara la lengua

Lavender Brown y Cho Chang.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**En Acapulco Gro México**

Ya era tarde y al parecer todo el mundo estaba dormido desde que había salido de la biblioteca no podía dejar de hablar con la chica que había conocido.

era tan similar a lo físico a Ludwig, pero la mirada en sus ojos y su carisma decia "Hecho en México"

"Es como una mezcla de ellos dos", pensó Harry

Se había tomado la molestia de discutir cada una de las cuestiones y temas interesantes que habi ejemplo tanto en la vida de la chica yaque si los padres de Harry estaban muertos, Mariana y Ludwig tenían poco tiempo juntos y es de ciento ciento cincuenta años no se pueden comparar con nada.

De repente, un ruido pareció despertar a Harry de su cómodo sueño y caminó lentamente y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie a donde provenía el ruido.

Llego a una parte que parecía una selva en realidad se había extraviado lejos del hotel.

_El camino tan tranquilo como pudo, pero un animal como un jaguar apareció en el mismo lugar, Harry podía sentir escalofríos, su mirada se concentró en lo que tenía delante y vio los ojos de gato amarillos en ella a pocos metros de distancia y ...  
_

* * *

**wow, mucho misterio en este capi gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer y dejarme un riview**

**con cariño**

**Arleth**


	5. Desaparición

**Que onda! Mis queridos fanfictioners, aca otra vez yo con la actualización, nuevamente hay mucho más misterio y empiezan las complicaciones**

**Disclamer: ni Harry Potter ni hetalia me Pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

El animal miró a Harry por unos segundos antes de exclamar

-Oh mi dios puedes verme puedes verme y empezó a saltar de alegría

- Un momento como es que puedes entenderme? Preguntó el jaguar

Veraz-Yo soy un mago y en Inglaterra solía hablar parsel *-dijo el muchacho

Ah, eso lo explica todo-dijo el jaguar que tiene la forma de una hermosa chica rubia

- Quetzal Beilscmidt! –Exclamo Harry

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

** Mientras tanto, en un club nocturno**

El trío Touch Bad España, Prusia y Francia, junto con Mariana que se había negado a dejar a Harry, Ludwig y Quetzal solos en casa, porque que no les gustaba ese tipo de lugares.

Creo que el monito de la cadena ya nos ubico -dijo a sus compañeros Mariana haciéndole señas para entrar

Y por lo que ambos fueron a la mejor discoteca de Acapulco.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry Quetzalse encontraban hablando de trivialidades mientras caminaban.

-Así que Hermionie le rompió la nariz a ese chico rubio en tercer año ", dijo Quetzalli riendo

-Pero no le diras a nadie que soy Nahual verdad? – Pregunto Quetzal a Harry

- seguro Pero que es un Nahual? - Preguntó a Harry

- Un Nahual es la contraparte de Animagos en Inglaterra, dijo Quetzal

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXX**

La música y el ruido eran constantes en el lugar que se llama disco, al igual que habían estado bien yendo al bar que estaba en el hotel

Pero no, el trío Bad Touch quería ir a una discoteca.

Mariana estaba en la mesa y como compañía tenia unas cuantas botellas de ron, cerveza, tequila y Wisky vacias en la mesa.

Pero una misteriosa voz acechaba sus pensamientos

Asi que ni corta ni perezosa Mariana salió persiguendo a la voz por el bosque

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Qué quieren decir con eso! chilló Ludwig

-Lo que oyes West- Gilbert dijo con voz ronca-Por favor, no grites! Le rogó.

-Cómo pueden haberla perdido! Gritó otra vez Ludwig

-Es de día, hay sol y nos duele la cabeza ... West no grites mas ... -Dijo Francis con voz lastimera.

-Así que se fueron de parranda con Mariana y no saben siquiera donde esta-resumió Ludwig todavía enojado.

-Borracha no esta - contesto Antonio.

Guten Morgen Padre-¿Qué ha pasado? le preguntó Quetzalli quién venía con Harry

-Tu madre ha desaparecido- respondió un muy preocupado Ludwig.

Al instante Harry y Quetzal se tensaron

* * *

**Este capi fue un poco corto lo se :( pero no se me pongan tristes que ahi viene lo bueno solo esperen el siguente chap Los Recuerdos De Noelia**


	6. La Busqueda

**Hello Dear Fanfictioners! Estoy de vuelta con un gran notición... Hoy es mi Cumpleaños si por fin mis "..." Primaveras recien cmpliditas la edad no sera revelada por motivos personales.**

**Gracias todos los que dejan riviews en especial a Sonchi y Shald120**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter pertenece a JKR Y Hetalia a Himaruya**

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Ludwig se encontraba en el Hall de la casa de su amada en Acapulco

-Mariana…a donde te fuiste- dijo en voz baja antes de tomarse de golpe el tequila que a su amante tanto le encantaba

Prusia entro de pronto y le propino una buena bofetada a su hermano

-West, regresa a la realidad, el alcohol no resuelve nada…- dijo sentandose al lado de el

-Es que no lo entiendo Gilbert-dijo mostrando un una amplia gama de mapa imágenes satelitales y de mas "¿Cómo puede desaparecer asi como asi ?- Si se hubiera desaprecido la división política lo entendería,…"

"Entiendo lo que dices…- Le contesto Su Hermano

-Y aun así , Mariana debería de estar aquí….Tu eres prueba viviente de eso…-

-Cierto, pero es porque yo soy awsomemente genial para desaparecer asi como asi…- dijo acariciando a Gilbird

-Pero dejo a los Hermanos Italia- Explico Su Hermano. dejandolos sumidos a ambos en un largo e incómodo silencio

-¿Oye Que no Mariana Tenia Muchos Enemigos?- pregunto de Pronto Su Hermano.

-Tal vez pero no hay actividades sospechosas de ninguno-contesto Ludwig

* * *

Harry se apresuro a contar sus amigos la extraña desaparición de Mariana

-Que raro que alguien desaparezca asi como asi- dijo Hermionie

-A menos que pueda suceder con magía- Argumeto Remus

-No importa como fue aquí lo primordial es buscarla a como de lugar-

Una voz a sus espaldas sorprendio a los tres Quetzal Beilschidt se encontraba vestida al estilo Indiana Jones con un short corto marrón y una blusa y un sombrero del mismo color (Foto que podrán encontrar en mi perfil)

-Y Entonces Que dicen ¿Me ayudan?- preguntó Quetzalli a los magos.

* * *

Después de una inconciencia que parecio eterna la luz del sol acabo por despertarla.

Mariana Se sentia cansada y por demás adolorida.

Penso en Harry en su hija Quetzal en su amado Ludwig y de pronto Cuando sintio que sería su fin

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba rodeada de maleza supuso que estaba en la selva pero no sabía si se encontraba en su territorio

-¿Quien esta ahi?- ´pregunto Mariana cautelosamente

-¿Quien esta ahi?-

Un ruido que venia de la maleza atrajo la atención de la chica, cuando estuvo a unos metros de la planta una persona n pco más baja que ella salio de ahi sorprendiendo a la desaparecida y en unos instante esta se volvio a desmayar.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido?**

**Apenas pude llegar de mi casa puesto que Hoy es mi cumple (wiii) y lo fui a celebrar con mi mamá**

**Antes que nada quiero hacer unas cuantas recomendaciones de las pelis que estan en el cine aqui **

**Mama del director Guillermo del Toro para los amantes del genero del terror**

**Hansel y Gretel:Los Cazadores de Brujas para los que les gusta lo clasico mezclado con lo moderno**

**El Maestro Luchador para los que les encanta la comedia (recomendacion de mi mama XD)**

**Me Late Chocolate Para los que les gusta el romantisismo.**

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante...**

**Tadeo:El Explorador Perdido la peli que fui a ver esta chistosisima **

**Un abrazo y una rebanada de pastel virtual**

**Laidy P. Edelstein**


	7. El Libro Dorado Parte 1

**Hello Dear Fanfictioners! luego de una larga Auscencia he regresado**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter pertenece a JKR Y Hetalia a Himaruya**

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Después de volver a caer inconsiente por fin estaba despertando

Solo recordaba etar perdida entre la maleza de un bosque

Y de pronto volvio a desmayarse, pero al despertar no estaba en su propia casa o en el bosque sino en una lujosa pero grande hbitación con colores vivos.

Al abrirse la puerta aparecio una pequeña criatura de baja estatura, y con unos colmillos afilados se tratab de un chaneque

-Mi ama ha solicitado su prescencia señorita-hablo la chaneca

-Disculpa la pregunta pero ¿quien eres?- pregunto Aturdida la joven.

-Mi nombre es Ameyali mi señora para servirle- contesto la chaneca arrodillandose frente a la joven, Quien después de vestirse acompaño a la pequeña chaneca a una sala espaciosa donde se encntraba una mujer alt morena, con ojos color jade y el cabello color chocolate más largo que se pueda imaginar.

-Bienvenida Mariana, yo soy la Emperatriz de Tollan Ameyatzin-respondio la dama

-Gracias su alteza, no es por ser descortez pero ¿Me preguntó que hago aquí.-

-Todo a su tiempo Mariana acompañame respondere tus preguntas con mucho gusto- respondio la Emperatriz.

* * *

En México

Quetzal se encontraba en la antigua biblioteca de su madre quien no solo Guardba literatura si no tambien libros con viejas leyendas de los que ella le habia hablado alguna vez pero de los que nunca se atrevieron a leer.

Subia y Bajaba iba para un lado y para el otro pero no encontraba nada que pudiera servirle o ayudarle en la búsqueda.

Hasta que lo encontro el libro del que tanto habían hablado entre charlas perdids y consejos adolescentes al fin se encontraba a la vista.

El libro dorado con letras grabadas en color oro reposaba en sus manos.

-El tesoro de Quetzalcoatl- susurro Quetzal sorprendida.

* * *

En Otra Parte De La Casa

Harry Remus y Hermionie se encontraban en el estudio planeando estrategias, con un monton de mapas planos y demás cosas absorbidos totalmente por la desaparición de Mariana.

Hasta Que Quetzalli Entro con una velocidad tan impropia de ella que casi se lleva la puerta consigo.

-Chicos he encontrado la solución a nuestros problemas- dijo Quetzal con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto confuso Remus.

-Se trata de esto-Acto seguido la rubia saco de csu mochila el libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca.

Los tres miraban a Quetzal como si le faltara un tornillo mientras esta relataba la historia.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo- respondio Hermionie después de un largo silencio que nadie se atrevia a romper.

-Asi se habla Chicos-dijo Quetal colocandose su sombrero.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el chap.**

**Dudas Opiniones regalos dulces abrazos etc**

**La Autora lo recibe con los brazos abiertos**


	8. El Libro Dorado Parte 2

**Hello Dear Fanfictioners! Aqui va la segunda parte de el capitulo El libro Dorado de su fic Favorito Harry Potter The Quetzaloatl Treasure**

**Dedicado a :NeamChan por su fic "La Codicia De los Terrenos" (leanlo les juro que les va a encantar.**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter pertenece a JKR Y Hetalia a Himaruya**

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

-Asi se habla Chicos-dijo Queztal colocandose su sombrero.

Y asi ambos se dedicaron a descubrir los misterios que Aquel libro ocultaba

-_Se dice Que luego del Sacrificio que realizo Quetzalcoatl el sello una cueva con todos los más grandes tesoros que se puedan imaginar dejandolos oculltos sobre una misteriosa ruta invisible llamada la ruta de Quetzalcoatl-_ termino de relatar Quetzal.

-Una buena leyenda pero ¿Cómo nos ayudara esto a encontrar a tu madre?- pregunto Hermionie

-Ahi esta el punto, se dice que esa ruta conecta con el Reino mágico de Tollan dirigido por la Emperatriz Ameyatzin, tal vez ella sabra a donde se la llevaron- afirmo la rubia

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder- contesto Harry

* * *

**En Inglaterra**

Ron Weasley había intentado todo para sacarle información a su hermana mas no lo habia logrado llegó incluso a contratar a las arpías más manipuladoras que habia en todo Howarts logro que se infiltaran en sus amistades.

Mas no logro que estas le sacaran informacion alguna.

Grito más de mil maldiciones porque su fortuna se iba de las manos sin embargo empezo a planear su venganza Harry Potter iba a pagarselas por desaparecer asi como asi cortando la amistad que tenian.

Esperando que este volviera rogando de rodillas a pedirle renaudar su amistad.

Si eso haria y con una sonrisa maliciosa desaparecio de la estancia

* * *

**Mientras tanto En Tollan**

Ameyatzin una mujer morena de ojos negros y cabello azul fuera de lo normal que le llegaba a la cintura vestia un hermoso vestido color Jade adornando con diversas joyas brillantes, luego de su reunión con Mariana Beilschidt salio del lugar apresuradamente para encontrar su pequeña espia en el lugar indicado.

Una pequeña mujer de baja estura ojos castaños pequeñas pecas al rededor de sus mejillas y el cabello negro como la noche podría facilmente recordar a Ginny Weasley pero hay un dicho que dice las apariencias engañan y esa es la cuestión del asunto.

-Me ha llamado ama- contesto la joven con voz cantarina

-Nescesito que vigiles si hay deconocidos queriendo entrar en la ruta de Quetzalcoatl-sizeo esa Orden la Reina.

-Asi se hara ama-dijo la pequeña chica retirandose del lugar.

-Este plan tiene que salir perfecto y quien quiera que sean esos desconocidos no lo van a evitar- murmuro Ameyatzin peligrosamente.

* * *

Después del corto relato de su amiga los tre sujetos que la acompañaban decidieron apoyarla en la idea ocupando un pequeño transladador ubicado al fina del libro

-¿Alguna idea sobre como activarlo?- pregunto Harry

-¿Que tal si decimos "Ruta de Quetzalcoatl"- Argumento Quetzal transportando a todos hacia el lugar predicho.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el chap.**

**¿Quien es la chica pelinegra que se parece tanto a Ginny Weasley?**

**¿Lograra Ron Su Cometido?**

**¿Encontraran Harry y compañia a Mariana?**

**¿Que planea Ameyatzyn?**

**¿Porque la Autora hace estas preguntas?**

**Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo del fic**

**Dudas Opiniones regalos dulces abrazos etc**

**La Autora lo recibe con los brazos abiertos**


	9. La Dopplegänger

**Hello Dear Fanfictioners! Aquí van las respuestas del capi anterior**

**Feliz dia de la mujer a Todas las Fickers Femeninas!**

**Dedicado a NeamChan este capi va para ti gracias por el riview **

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter no me pertenece y Hetalia Tampoco ambos son de sus respectivos dueños JKR y Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Ahora si a leer!**

* * *

_Después del corto relato de su amiga los tres sujetos que la acompañaban decidieron apoyarla en la idea ocupando un pequeño transladador ubicado al final del libro_

_-¿Alguna idea sobre como activarlo?- pregunto Harry_

_-¿Que tal si decimos "Ruta de Quetzalcoatl"- Argumento Quetzal transportando a todos hacia el lugar predicho._

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un leve mareo aturdio a los presentes mientras aterrizaban en lo que parecia ser el paisaje e una isla.

-¿Creo que esa caida fue demasiado fuerte- ¨comento Remus después de un largo silencio.

-¿Estan todos bien?-Pregunto Quetzal

-Esa caida fue muy fuerte para ustedes-Comento una voz cantarina dentro de la maleza.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Hermionie confundida

De pronto ella salio del espeso arbusto que formaba parte de la maleza sus ojos negros y al igual que ellos este era largo pero sus pecas bajo sus mejillas pueden recordarte a alguien que no esperarías encontrar jamás.

-¡Ginny Weasley!-gritaron Hermionie Remus y Harry Sorprendidos.

La pelinegra en cuestión tomo las manos de sus supuestos "Amigos" y sonriendoles con dulzura les dijo:

-No-

-Yo soy su Dopplegänger o sea su gemela malvada del otro lado del universo-dijo con su voz cantarina.

-Dopple ¿Que?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Se los explicare en el camino pero por ahora vengan a conocer a mi ama los ha estado esperando- dijo la Doplegänger de Ginny.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-**

Ameyatzyn bajo la capa que cubria su cabello antes de llegar a la morada donde ella misma y su invitaba se encontraban bajo la capa hasta sus hombros antes de deshacerse de ella, mientras su pelo Azul cambiaba de nuevo al color café.

Y si nuestra querida emperatriz mantiiene el don de la metamorfologia cambiando su aspecto al que ella quiera con tan solo desearlo.

Siendo apenas mediodia la Emperatriz se introdujo en su palacio llegando a la sala en donde se encontraban Ameyali y Mariana la primera ,peinando los cabellos caoba en una larga trenza y la segunda comiendo de un plato de uvas.

-Veo que se ha sentido muy a gusto Mariana- comento alegremente la reina

-Asi es su majestad- respondio la chica

-Si me disculpan ire a traer la merienda-dijo la chaneca safandose del tema.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-**

Ginny Weasley seguía mirando el espejo de su habitación

Aparentemente nada bueno según ella en su aburrida vida de su aburrido verano.

Resoplo haciendo que un mechon pelirrojo volara sobre su frente y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja.

Sin sentido alguno los mechones de cabello se volvieron negros al igual que el color de sus ojos, toco el espejo y este empezo a mmoverse como si estuviera transportando una visión.

En ella un pequeño jaguar acompañado de un fenix dorado corrian como si estuvieran emprendiendo una carrera a su lado se observaban dos lobos y un jaguar adulto, mientras que atras de ellos se encontraban un chica igual a ella pero que apenas y tocaba el piso y ¡Estaba Volando! y por el otro lado a una mujer peli azul corriendo al lado de ella.

La visión parecia sacada de ficción realmente eran producto de su imaginación o eran reales, en el mejor momento una luz blanca envolvio todo y de pronto la visión se volvio Borrosa.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Hasta aqui el chap.**

**¿Lograra Ron Su Cometido?**

**¿Encontraran Harry y compañia a Mariana?**

**¿Que planea Ameyatzyn?**

**¿Porque la Autora hace estas preguntas?**

**Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo del fic**

**Dudas Opiniones regalos dulces abrazos etc**

**La Autora lo recibe con los brazos abiertos**


	10. No Todo Es Lo Que Parece

**Hello Dear Fanfictioners! Luego de una muy muy larga Auscencia he vuelto**

**Aquí van las respuestas del capi anterior**

**Dedicado a NeamChan por la secuela de La Codicia De Los Terrenos Sin Fin! leeanla es muy buena**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter no me pertenece y Hetalia Tampoco ambos son de sus respectivos dueños JKR y Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Ahora si a leer! ;)**

* * *

_Sin sentido alguno los mechones de cabello se volvieron negros al igual que el color de sus ojos, toco el espejo y este empezo a moverse como si estuviera transportando una visión._

_En ella un pequeño jaguar acompañado de un fenix dorado corrian como si estuvieran emprendiendo una carrera a su lado se observaban dos lobos y un jaguar adulto, mientras que atras de ellos se encontraban un chica igual a ella pero que apenas y tocaba el piso y ¡Estaba Volando! y por el otro lado a una mujer peli azul corriendo al lado de ella._

_La visión parecia sacada de ficción realmente eran producto de su imaginación o eran reales, en el mejor momento una luz blanca envolvio todo y de pronto la visión se volvio Borrosa._

_Decidio que lo mejor que podia hacer para esos casos era dormir_

_No podia decir absolutamente nada de lo que había visto en ese espejo ni siquiera soñar en contarselo a Ron_

_Divago en sueños dispuesta a dormir cuando sintio que de pronto se transportaba a otro lugar._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante todo el trayecto Hermionie, Remus, Harry y Quetzal no paraban de hacer preguntas a la Dopplegänger.

La chica de cabellos oscuros les contestaba con los recursos que tenia a la mano para responder sus preguntas de modo que no podía decirles mucho sobre su especie porque había cosas que ella misma no estaba segura de comprender o de haber vivido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó con la luz del Alba rozando su ventana quito las sabanas que cubrían gran parte de su ancha cama

Un momento ¿Cuando se había dado cuenta de que tenia una gran cama?

Al parecer despertar no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido

—Al fin despiertas—respondio una chica identica a ella, la que habia estado viendo en sus sueños.

—¿Quién eres?— pregunto la pequeña pelirroja

—solo conformate con saber que soy... tu Dopplegänger— respondio la pelinegra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Llegaron a un esplendido palacio y una hermosa mujer salio a recibirlos

—Tollan les da la Bienvenida mis queridos forasteros— pronuncio la Reina al ver llegar a sus invitados

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos a su morada majestad Ameyatzin—Hablo Quetzal mientras sus compañeros se arrodillaban

—Es un gusto albergar en mi casa a Quetzal Beilschmidt , Remus Lupin Hermionie Granger, y a Harry Potter—contesto la emperatriz

—Pero diganme ¿Qué es lo que los ha traido a Tollan— Mis amigos y yoNos encontrabamos de Vacaciones en un crucero caimos al mar y naúfragamos hasta que una de sus doncellas nos encontro tirados en la Arena— Hermionie mintio todos sentian un presentimiento de que aquella reina ocultaba algo, sus amigos le dieron una mirada de alivio y prosiguieron con el plan.

—Buscamos respuestas su Alteza, vera mi madre ha desaparecido, la hemos rastreado con magia y nos han indicado este lugar como su paradero y queriamos preguntarle si sabe algo de ella— Prosiguio Quetzal

La reina sonrio de medio lado dandole un toque amable a su rostro descaradamente falso y hablo — Hace unos dias una mujer de cabello caobay piel morena tambien naúfrago y llegó a mi territorio, pero esta mañana ella ha marchado de vuelta a su hogar, dijo que se llamaba Mariana Hernández no les sera conocido ese nombre— inquirio la Emperatriz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

La brisa del mar y los sonidos de las aves acompañaban el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba enfrente de ella

Ginebra Wealey siempre soño con ver el mar, claro que su familia era de bajos recursos y no tenian tanto dinero como para darse el lujo de viajar asi que asombrada y emocionada se concentro en aquellos sonidos y en grabar ese hermoso paisaje en su memoria.

El agua fría de las olas causo gran estremesimiento en ella, y poco poco fue acoplandose mmientras su gemela y ella avanzaban hacia el mar.

—Tienes el poder de crear ilusiones, eso es fantastico— dijo Ginebra emocionada

—Disfruta este paisaje y ¡Diviertete Ginebra!,, te lo mereces— dijo suavemete la pelinegra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrio lentamente la puerta y sin hacer ningun ruido se dirigio a donde estaba la chica de pelo caoba, sus inesperadas visitas se habían retirado en si contentos y esperanzados, Ingenuos, si supieran que todo fue una mentira, Había encontrado a su sobrina y no la dejaría ir nunca más, asi con ella los tesoros de la gruta de Quetzalcoatl jamás serian revelados y serian solo para ella.

Su plan estaba resultando un éxito

Su magnifica voz había hechizado a esa ingenua de no más de veinte años

La había traido a su isla

Le habia pintado un paraiso

y sobre todo...Habia vaciado un contenido viscoso de color azul en las uvas que había estado comiendo.

Ahora tenia el control sobre ella y podia utilizarla para sus planes en la forma en que se le diera la gana

—Ama,¿Esta todo bien?— pregunto la chaneca

—Claro que si Ameyali, cuando ella despierte recordara todo— inquirio la ahora peli azul con una sonrisa maligna, le era facil manipular a la gente, le había hecho creer a la estúpida chaneca que aquella forastera era Atlanxochitl*, hija de Metztli*, hermana de Ameyatzin y que todo volveria a ser como antes, de la desaparición de su hermana y su sobrina.

—Ama, la princesa esta despertando—informo la chaneca

—yezconetl*— murmuro con cariño casi...maternal la reina

—Auitl*— susurro Mariana — ¿Donde esta Nantli*?— pregunto la supuesta "Princesa"

—Ya aparecera yezconetl ya aparecera— contesto la reina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

La Luna estaba en todo su esplendor, y admirandola se encontraba Ginny con un hermoso vestido negro y finas zapatillas de tacon y el pelo recogido en un moño frances.

Por otra parte la Dopplegänger se encontraba luciendo un vestido rojo que combinaba con sus tacones del mismo color, llevaba su pelo negro suelto y le caia como cascada por los hombros.

Cualquiera que las viera diria que son una pareja de mellizas paseando por esa hermosa ciudad.

Porque no era cualquier ciudad en la que estaban era la mismisima Luna de París la que ambas estaban observando.

—Es preciosa— divago Ginebra concentrando su atención en la figura de su doble y siendo observada con incredulidad por esta —Me referia a la Luna —

—La vista de la torre Eiffel no puede ser comparada con tu belleza...dijo_ nuestra_ belleza—dijo la pelinera enmarcando la palabra nuestra

Era Tarde, por lo que la pelinegra supuso que debía romper la ilusión y mandar a la Weasley a dormir, pero después de ver la cara de ilusión de Ginebra,no pudo contenerse y decidio esperar cinco minutos más y cuando esta cayera en un sueño profundo, romperia la ilusión.

Bajaron de la torre y caminaron por las calles de Paris en donde bailaron música Jazz en un bar hasta la medianoche y terminaran sentadas en la banca de un parque.

Sintio como el peso de la chica era recargado en su hombro, su olor a frambuesa inundaba sus sentidos, dandose cuenta que La pelirroja se quedo completamente dormida.

En un parpadeo pudo romper la ilusión y en un instante se encontraban en el mismo cuarto del que ninguna de ellas había salido en todo el día

La ropa fina con la que estaban vestidas había desaparecido, el moo frances de Ginny se habia vuelto un simple peinado recogido y desecho.

coloco a aquella chica con cuidado en la cama y al poco rato la otra no tardo en caer dormida

* * *

¿**Que tal?**

**Sip, la doble de Ginny puede crear ilusiones**

**Ahora ya sabemos lo que Ameyatzin planea ¿Podrán nuestros aventureros descubrir la trampa?**

**Traducciones:**

***Flor de Mar**

***Luna**

***Sobrina**

***Tia**

***Mamá**

**Riviews?**


	11. Las Intensiones de la Reina

**En una sala de estilo victoriano un hombre alto de cabello castaño, y ojos color miel entra a la habitación vestido de gala**

**—Muy buenas Tardes/Noches/Dias/ queridos fanfictioners he de informarles que la dueña de esta cuenta se ha ido a un retiro espiritual de la India sin fecha de retorno por lo que me ha hecho el dueño temporal de la cuenta hasta que se demuestre lo contrario—**

**Una misteriosa mujer aparece con una metralleta y le dice — A ver si te atreves pedazo de Animal— le apunta y dispara mientras este huye**

**Hola queridos Lectores sip soy yo Chiara y NO no me he ido de retiro a la India solo es invención de mi nuevo "compañero"(notese el sarcasmo)**

**Matt Lauper quien hace su debut en este fic.**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Capitulo dedicado a: Sonchi, y Helena D´Troya por sus fantasticos riviews**

**Ahora si a leer ;)**

* * *

**Acapulco Guerrero**

Ludwig Beilschidt se encontraba desesperado, desde que se habia enterado de que su hija y sus amigos habían desaparecido decidio hacer algo pronto o sino las cosas acabarian llendose de las manos, no podía perder más personas y quedarse sentado esperando no era una opción.

—West tengo la solución que estabas esperando— le dijo su hermano

—Y se puede saber¿ Cual es?—Pregunto

En seguida las puertas de la sala se abrieron mostrando a un par de cabezas pelirrojas ojos verdes y cejas pobladas la marca caracteristica de los Kirkland

—West, ellos son los gemelos Irlanda Cristian y Alan Kirlkland— Presento Prusia

—Tenemos una manera de ayudarte pero nescesitamos a más personas— hablaron los Irlandas al mismo tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

** En Tollan**

—No se ustedes pero no creen que la Reina nos estuvo mintiendo durante todo el relato— Hablo Remus por primera vez en el dia

—A mi se me hace que nos quiere ocultar algo— solto Quetzal de repente

—Ya hemos utilizado todos los metódos de rastreo que conocemos y no hay ni un apice de que ella pueda estar en algun lugar— dijo Hermionie

—Tal vez yo les pueda decir algo de aquello— Una extraña voz aparecio de la nada los tres aventureros miraban atonitos la escena

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**De vuelta en Acapulco**

Algunos Paises como Rusia, Japón, Canada, Estados Unidos,España,Francia y las dos Italias estaban reunidos en una seria reunión junto con los gemelos Irlanda.

Consternados en la desaparición de Mexico y sus amigos aquellos Paises decidieron ayudar a Ludwig a localizarlos

—Alemania estas seguro de que ellos estan en ese lugar—Dijo Rusia

—Es una suposcisión que tengo confirmada, el único portal por el que podiamos ir a ella Quetzal lo ha tomado— hablo el alemán

—Y se podria saber en donde se encuentra ese portal— inquirio Alfred

—Es el Libro Dorado— confirmo Ludwig

—El libro Dorado— murmuro Romano—El libro Dorado es aquel portal para llegar al misterioso y desaparecido reino de Tollan oculto por el mismisimo Quetzalcoatl luego de la caída de Tenochtitlan—

Todas las naciones menos España se le quedaron viendo anonadados

—¿Qué?— Hay algo de malo en averiguar sobre la mitologia y el pasado de tu hija— inquirio el italiano

—¡Esa maldita Zorra! y todavia tiene la descencia de llevarse a mi hija—exclamo colerico España

Y de pronto el estallido se produjo nadie suupo como ni cuando pero una fuerza misteriosa los dejo inconsientes a todos como para al menos arrastrarlos a otro lugar my lejos de ahi.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

**De vuelta a Tollan**

—¿Qué tanto sabes de Aquella reina?— pregunto Lupin en su plan más serio

—Muchas cosas que puedo contar ahora y les daran puntos a favor pero la más importante es esta, La Reina esta maquinando un plan para quedarse con los tesoros de la Ruta de Quetzalcoatl, y utiliza a la descendiente de Metztli para esos malvados fines— relato la doble de Ginny

—Perdona por Interrmpir el relato pero ¿Quien es la descendiente de Metztli?— pregunto un desconcertado Harry

—Es mi mama, mi abuela es decir Metztli era la representación de la ciudad de Tenochtitlan—explico Quetzal con toda calma

—Pero aún asi como sabemos que lo que dices es verdad ni siquiera nos haz dicho tu nombre— indago la rubia

—No puedo mentirte descendiente de Tenochtitlan y sobre mi nombre...no tengo ninguno siepre he sido Dopplegangër y nada más— respondio la pelinegra

—Que tal mmm... Ixchel se acopla a los estandarés de tu lenguaje y además es muy bonito— sugirio Hermionie

_FlashBack_

_—Muy bien como te llamas— dijo una dulce voz que delataba unos instintos profundamente cálidos y maternales con ls ojos castaños más hermosos que nunca_

_—Ixchel mi señora para servirle— contesto la pelinegra arrodillandose a aquella mujer de cabello caoba._

_FinFlashBack_

Podría ser aquella chica de pelo enmmarañado una descendiente o una reencarnación de su antigua y más querida ama...solo el tiempo lo diría

* * *

**A Que no se lo esperaban...**

**Seguro que han de estar sorprendidos, bueno aqui va una pregunta capsiosa para todos:**

**¿Creen que Hermionie sea la reencarnación de Metztli?**

**Dejen sus opiniones en un riview que sera recibido con los brazos abiertos**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara **


	12. Los Celos:¿Son suficientes Motivos?

**En una sala de estilo victoriano un hombre alto de cabello castaño, y ojos color miel entra a la habitación vestido de gala**

**—Muy buenas Tardes/Noches/Dias/ queridos fanfictioners he de informarles que la dueña de esta cuenta se ha ido a un retiro espiritual de la India sin fecha de retorno por lo que me ha hecho el dueño temporal de la cuenta hasta que se demuestre lo contrario—**

**Una misteriosa mujer aparece con una metralleta y le dice — A ver si te atreves pedazo de Animal— le apunta y dispara mientras este huye**

**Hola queridos Lectores sip soy yo Chiara y NO no me he ido de retiro a la India solo es invención de mi nuevo "compañero"(notese el sarcasmo)**

**Matt Lauper quien hace su segunda aparición en este fic.**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Capitulo dedicado a: Sonchi, NeamChan y Namiko Moon**

**Disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

**Al otro Lado de Tollan**

Ludwig Beilschidt y compañía habían llegado a la misteriosa isla en donde se encontraba la desaparecida en cuestión de la única forma posible: La magia de los hermanos Kirkland.

Al revisar que todos estaban sanos y salvos la presencia de Ixchel no se hizo esperar.

—Sean Bienvenidos al Reino de Tollan— Anuncio aquel ser misterioso, las naciones no podìan creer lo que veian aquella muchacha estaba flotando a poco menos que unos centimetros del suelo.

—Disculpa por la inoportuna pregunta pero..¿Quien eres?—preguntò Japòn

—Eso se respondera a su debido tiempo paìs del sol naciente— respondio la pelirroja

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En el palacio de La Reina**

La "Nueva" vida de Mariana paso a ser de nuevo completamente feliz, la paz y la armonìa de su familia estabade vuelta en Tollan su hogar, el lugar a donde pertenecìa segùn habia dicho su tìa

Se podìa decir que su vida era completamente perfecta, bueno casi...

Sabìa que su madre jamàs volveria pues ella se encon

traba muerta y enterrada a tres metros bajo tierra.

En cambio podìa disfrutar aquellos hermosos paisajes que constituian las enroscadas enredaderas que se mezclaban con las plantas de la selva.

Y de los hermosos claros de luna que componen los bellas noches en compañia de todos sus seres queridos

Pero aùn sentìa algo...un vacìo que no se podìa llenar con nada pero ya tendrìa tiempo de charlar con su tia acerca de ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.- .-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mente de Ixchel recorria varios puntos de la selva sus ojos variaban de lugar porque aunque estuvieran fijos en una parte parecian como idos...

_"Eres una inùtil"_

_"No sabes Hacer Nada"_

_"Pagaras por ello"_

_"Soy superior a ti"_

Esas eran las frases que le repetian constantemente sus amos, ya que durante màs de mil años habìa tenido cientos de amos diferentes cada uno peor que el anterior.

Todo eso hasta que llegò Ameyatzyn, esa odiosa perra peliazul castaña o lo que fuese habìa superado con creces todas las maldades de sus amos en tan solo tres mil años.

Pero todo eso debìa de terminar ¡Ya! y solo habìa una forma de lograrlo.

Su intuiciòn no se equivocaba al decirle que aquellos viajeros llegarian a cambiar su destino y el de todos los inocentes que tenian que pagar sin haber tenido la culpa.

Tenia la esperanza de volver a encontrar a la rencarnaciòn perfecta de Metztli la ùnica ama que habia querido y habia tratado bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entrada la noche y alrededor de una gran fogata Harry, Quetzal, Remus y Hermionie junto con Ixchel quien se habìa escapado un rato de las ordenes de su ama, se encontraban charlando amena y calmada

La rubia y el pelinegro se encontraban ensimismados en su propia charla

—¿De donde obtuviste tu sombrero Quetzal?— pregunto Harry

—Este sombrero pertenecio a Pancho Villa fue el 20 de Noviembre de 1910...—

Sin embargo Ixchel mantenia la vista posada en Hermionie aquella joven que tenia un buen futuro que planear ya que despues de terminar sus estudios planeaba ser arqueologa en el mundo màgico.

Y fue ahi en donde se dio cuenta en que las cosas podian cambiar para bien de todos, y que quizas en alguna parte de ella Metztli siempre viviria en los corazones de todos los que la quisieron, pero tambien tenia una esperanza de volver a reencarnar.

* * *

**Y bien que les ha parecido?**

**Dejen sus opiniones en un riview que sera recibido con los brazos abiertos**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara **


	13. Como Una Vieja Pelìcula

**Hola mis queridos lectores como se la estan pasando por allà?**

**Esta vez les traigo un nuevo y emocionate capìtulo de su historia favorita.**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Capitulo dedicado a: Raque & Leah, YoSoyTuPadre, Gigi, Angel Guardian, Tadeo Jones ,Neam Chan, Tadeo Jones y Casiopeia Connan**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_Sin embargo Ixchel mantenia la vista posada en Hermionie aquella joven que tenia un buen futuro que planear ya que despues de terminar sus estudios planeaba ser arqueologa en el mundo màgico._

_Y fue ahi en donde se dio cuenta en que las cosas podian cambiar para bien de todos, y que quizas en alguna parte de ella Metztli siempre viviria en los corazones de todos los que la quisieron, pero tambien tenia una esperanza de volver a reencarnar._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al otro lado de la Isla**

Los demàs paìses que se encontraban se reunieron alrededor de un campamento que todos habìa construido para pasar la noche, entre estrategias, mitos y leyendas acerca de este encantado lugar una voz entre todas dio producto a un largo Silencio.

—No todos los mitos que oigan son verdaderamente ciertos— dijo el español

—Aquì les va la verdadera razòn por la cual esta ciudad esta escondida, y dista mucho de lo que cuentan estos mitos— Agrego Lovino con Voz serìa y fria

—llegamos a estas tierras en el año 1519,encabezados por Hèrnan Cortèz llegamos a este territorio desconocido por las costas de lo que hoy es Veracruz,fuimos recibidos por Moctezuma Xocoyotzin pacìfico jefe de la tribu mexica— empezò el español

—Pero la verdadera tierra a la que realmente los mortales nunca pudieron llegar fue esta, al parecer entre la gente de ese pueblo solo yo era bien recibido, tal vez debieron darse cuenta de que yo era una naciòn mucho antes de lo que esperabamos, puesto que aunque ustedes no lo crean yo fui el primero en pisar estas tierras—

—Y fue en ese entonces en donde la conoci a ella, la ùnica persona a la que pudo someter al imperio español, y la ùnica que conquisto el corazòn de aquel español de ese entonces, sus cabellos eran de un hermoso color caoba, su piel ligeramente tostada color morena clara, y sus ojos, sus bellisimos ojos eran las ventanas del alma en donde se podìa ver màs que valentia y descisiòn, sino tambien dulzura y amor.—

—Ella era dulce y podìa obtener lo que quisiera con tan solo pedirlo, ambos nos enamoramos apasionadamente el uno del otro, pero su hermana, una vivora despiadada y celosa le lleno el corazòn de mentiras y enveneno su alma para crear en ella un ser dèspota y lleno de maldad que solo vivìa para su pueblo su hermana y...su hija—

—Y no fue hasta esa horrible fecha de 1521 en donde aquella hermosa ciudad de Tenochtitlan cayo bajo el yugo de nuestro poder, cegado por la rabia y el despecho ayude a someter la ciudad matando a quien se interpusiera en nuestro camino, entonces ella volvio màs decidida que nunca, el odio nos cego a ambos y empezamos una cruel y sangrienta batalla alrededor de la ciudad—

—De un espadazo tire la lanza que usaba para defenderse, cayo de rodillas al suelo, pero se nego a rendirse y fue cuando aquello paso

_**FlashBack**_

_—¿Porque Antonio porque nos tuvo que pasar esto?— pregunto la representaciòn del imperio màs poderoso de mesoamerica._

_—No lo se Tepitzin Xochitl*, aun no lo se— dijo el con su marcado acento español_

_—Dijiste que ya no volverias a hablar Nahuatl de Nuevo no desde aquella vez—musito ella_

_—Antonio... quiero que me prometas algo— dijo ella sacando se su espalda un pequeño y envuelto bulto—Quiero que la protejas pase lo que pase— dijo la mujer con las ùltimas fuerzas que le quedaban para luego caer muerta_

_Las làgrimas del español caian silenciosas ignorando una ciudad conquistada bajo un yugo que impondrìa muerte y destrucciòn, no resistiendo la curiosidad alcanzo a destapar parte del bulto una pequeña bebita asomo la cabeza y abrio los ojos hermosos y soñolientos que despuès de un momento se cerraron para volver a dormir._

_Antonio volvio a ver a la madre que parecia estar en el mismo estado, se acerco sigilosamente cuidando no despertar a alguien que ya no volveria a la vida_

_—Metztli levantate ya no corres peligro puedes huir— le susurro el español al inerte cadavèr, intento moverlo sarandearlo para ver si la chica conseguìa despertar de ese sueño eterno, y cuando al fin entendio que ella no volveria, miro por ùltima vez al cuerpo inerte de su amada, en verdad no parecia ninguna muerta, era solo una mujer que se dedicaba a soñar...soñar por toda la eternidad._

_Y asi con una tristeza infinita y una nueva esperanza de vida se alejo,ya casi anochecia y si no regresaba sus soldados podrìan darlo por muerto. regreso con la pequeña en brazos, ahora tendrìa algo porque vivir porque luchar y por que proteger._

_**Findelflashback**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ojos caoba y el frìo cuerpo que no podìa ser visto cuidaba desde un acantilado aquella historia de la naciòn que alguna vez fue el imperio español.

—¿Tepitzin Xochitl?— pregunto una voz de tras de la prescencia de aquel ser

—Germania...—contesto la mujer

—Azteca ¿Otra vez espiando a las naciones?—pregunto el rubio de cabello largo

—No deberias esta con Roma— dijo el imperio Azteca

—Roma esta muy ocupado...y para eso tiene a Helena a su lado—respondio Germania

—Ya se que no deberia hacerlo pero presciento que mi hermana esta tramando algo y a mi parecer no es nada bueno ha secuestrado personas inocentes le ha borrado la memoria a mi hija y ahora planea matar a sangre frìa solo para obtener el tesoro que tanto ha ahnelado— respondio la mujer

—Se que te gustaria venir conmigo pero...—

—Es algo que debes de hacer tu sola, eres fuerte decidida y te sabes defender por algo no pudieron contra el imperio azteca— dijo Germania convencido.

—Entonces...¿Si vas a reencarnar a Quien has elegido?— pregunto el rubio

El rostro de una castaña aparecio en su mente y respondio —Hermionie Granger—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminado el relato de España las naciones se retiraron una a una dejando a Antonio solo con la persona que ahora ocupaba su corazòn.

—El tiempo vuela no es asi— el inglès se sento a su lado adoraba la compañia del español al que amaba

—Arthur...—comenzò el español

—Se que aquello ya quedo en el pasado, y que ella aun ocupa un lugar especial en tu corazòn aunque ya no sea como una amante tal vez lo sea como amiga y como madre— termino de decir el inglès besando los labios de su pareja, mismo beso que fue correspondido.

Cuando al fin se separaron Antonio volvio a mirar el cielo, estaba màs estrellado que de costumbre,

Porque es como una vieja pelìcula volviendose a repetir,solo que el ya no sera el protagonista, porque esa histoira de amor esta volviendose a repetir con la naciòn alemana y su hija.

* * *

**Y bien que les ha parecido?**

**Quise enfocar este capi en la relaciòn entre Metztli y Antonio como una vieja pelìcula que siempre de vuelve a repetir**

**Dejen sus opiniones en un riview que sera recibido con los brazos abiertos**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara **


	14. Mariana De La Noche

**Hola mis queridos lectores Aqui viene otro chap de su fic favorito que espero les encante tanto como a mi escribirlo**

**Dedicado para:Austria y Prusia San**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_Los ojos caoba y el frìo cuerpo que no podìa ser visto cuidaba desde un acantilado aquella historia de la naciòn que alguna vez fue el imperio español._

_—¿Tepitzin Xochitl?— pregunto una voz de tras de la prescencia de aquel ser_

_—Germania...—contesto la mujer_

_—Azteca ¿Otra vez espiando a las naciones?—pregunto el rubio de cabello largo_

_—No deberias esta con Roma— dijo el imperio Azteca_

_—Roma esta muy ocupado...y para eso tiene a Helena a su lado—respondio Germania_

_—Ya se que no deberia hacerlo pero presciento que mi hermana esta tramando algo y a mi parecer no es nada bueno ha secuestrado personas inocentes le ha borrado la memoria a mi hija y ahora planea matar a sangre frìa solo para obtener el tesoro que tanto ha ahnelado— respondio la mujer_

_—Se que te gustaria venir conmigo pero...—_

_—Es algo que debes de hacer tu sola, eres fuerte decidida y te sabes defender por algo no pudieron contra el imperio azteca— dijo Germania convencido._

_—Entonces...¿Si vas a reencarnar a Quien has elegido?— pregunto el rubio_

_El rostro de una castaña aparecio en su mente y respondio —Hermionie Granger—_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que Arthur volviera luego de aquella muestra de cariño muy poco dada por el inglés se quedo viendo a la nada por algunos minutos

—Me prometiste que la cuidarias— el susurro del viento se convirtio en reproche

Abrio los ojos exaltados no había nada ni nadie pero aún asi senti una corriente electrica recorrer su esplada.

—¿Lo oíste?— pregunto el canadiense sosteniendo a su mascota

—¡Claro que lo Oí!—respondío sorprendido Antonio

—Kumanjiro reacciono cuando lo escucho…creo que nos estamos metiendo con espíritus muy antiguos…— murmuro Canadá

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ludwig solo nescesitaba despejarse salio corriendo sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, habían sido muchos misterios, pocas respuestas y argumentos aclarados, pero nada de eso le devolvía la tranquilidad de ver a su adorada esposa de nuevo.

—_En lo alto de la abrupta serrania,Acampado se encontraba un regimiento,Y una moza que valiente lo seguiaLocamente enamorada del sargentoEn lo alto de la abrupta serrania,Y una moza valiente que lo seguia,locamente enamorada del sargento_— una hermosa voz que el conocia my bien empezaba a cantar

—_Popular entre la tropa era Adelita,La mujer que el sargento idolatraba,Porque a mas de ser valiente era bonita,Que hasta el mismo coronel la respetaba_— Ludwig empezo a cantar siguiendole el juego a aquella hermosa voz que lo tenia hipnotizado

—_Y se oia que decia, Aquel que tanto la queria_—continuo cantando aquella preciosa voz

—_Que si Adelita se fuera con otro,La seguiria por tierra y por mar;Si por mar en un buque de guerra,Si por tierra en un tren militar_—Ludwig continuo cantando aquella estrofa que se sabía de memoria por ser la favorita de su amante a quien jamás de los jamases ell nunca olvídaria

Aquella hermosa y misteriosa voz hizo acto de prescencia en un cuerpo de mujer, era bella,morena y seductora, justo como la recordaba, no podía ser otra mujer que se le pareciese porque ella era...Mariana.

—¿De donde viene usted joven caballero?— pregunto la bellisima morena

—Yo he venido de tierras muy lejanas meïn Fraülein— respondio besandole la mano.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Una mujer y una serpiente emplumada observaban el encuentro de estos jóvenes amantes a la luz de la luna, la dama suspiro llena de nostalgia y la serpiente volo sobre ella a modo de consuelo

—Hubiese preferido conocer a mi yerno en otras circunstancias Quetzalcoatl—respondio la bella dama a la serpiente emplumada

—¿Señora Metztli?— pregunto una conocida voz

La mujer nombrada en cuestión se sorprendio que aún la recordasen, esperaba que no se tratara de algún enemigo suyo, pero aquella persona era una conocida y eso la tenia tranquila de sobremanera.

—Ixchel es bueno verte— respondio la mujer

Unas sutiles carcajadas se escucharon Hermionie Granger respondia a los revoloteos de aquella serpiente como si fuera una cría pequeña, extraamente Quetzalcoatl nunca se acercaba a los extraños salvo para perseguir a Roma o intentar capturar su comida "Sabor Germania" pero nunca para jugar con una chica como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—¡Quetzalcoatl!— regaño la reina con un mal disimulado enfado y una pequea risilla de lo que antes habian sido "Celos"

—No se preocupe majestad, Quetza solo esta conociendo más a fondo a su rencarnación— Hablo Ixchel

—No se preocupe majestad sabemos de antemano que tenemos que hacer sacrificios para recuperar a Mariana y este es uno de ellos, que he decidido por mi misma—Hablo Hermionie con tono decidido en su voz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-..-.-.-.

La luz de la luna brillaba y los dos viajeros charlaban amistosamente

—Sabes Ludwig, siento como si te conociera...de otra vida—comento la morena entrelazando su mano con la de el alemán cosa que a Ludwig no le molesto para nada.

—Yo tambien siento lo mismo— comento Ludwig _"Nunca me separare de tu lado hasta que me digas lo contrario" "Y aunque hayas perdido la memoria yo siempre te seguire amando como el primer dia en el que te conoci"_ penso el alemán

* * *

**Y bien que les ha parecido?**

**Quise enfocar este capi en la relaciòn entre Mariana y Ludwig como una vieja pelìcula que siempre de vuelve a repetir, esta vez abrá más misterios más complicaciones y enredos amorosos al por mayor**

**Dejen sus opiniones en un riview que sera recibido con los brazos abiertos**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara **


	15. ¿Realmente te recuperamos?

**Hola mis queridos lectores Aqui viene otro chap de su fic favorito que espero les encante tanto como a mi escribirlo**

**Dedicado para:OkamiYuki98**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**_En el Capítulo Anterior..._**

La luz de la luna brillaba y los dos viajeros charlaban amistosamente

—Sabes Ludwig, siento como si te conociera...de otra vida—comento la morena entrelazando su mano con la de el alemán cosa que a Ludwig no le molesto para nada.

—Yo tambien siento lo mismo— comento Ludwig _"Nunca me separare de tu lado hasta que me digas lo contrario" "Y aunque hayas perdido la memoria yo siempre te seguire amando como el primer dia en el que te conoci"_ penso el alemán

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-..-.-.-.

La luz del Día se colaba en las sencillas tiendas de campaña en donde los dos grupos de viajeros estaban abriendo los ojos a un nuevo día y quízas a una nueva esperanza de vida.

Lo primero que noto Remus al despertar fue que su amada Hermionie había desaparecido, al principio penso que se encontraba montando guardia con Harry y Quetzal pero al obtener negativa de estos,empezó a preocuparse, ¿Y si la reina la había tomado de rehén?, eso no podía permitirselo.

Al amancecer dell alba dos figuras femeninas venian acercandose hacía donde su campamento se encontraba, al principio y lleno de dudas, corrio hacia e encuentro de ambas,

Se sorprendio mucho de ver caminando y charlando amenamente a Ixchel y Hermonie, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que algo habíA cambiado en ella, algo..que no podía reconocer que era, pero tenía una extraña mirada fuerte y decidida que desrmaría a cualquiera.

Una mirada de desilución llego hasta sus ojos alsaber que las chicas pasaban de largo por el campamento, y una tristeza profunda lo invadio al saber que venian acompañadas por una gran serpiente emplumada de colores vivaces,sabía que ella había elejido su destino y nada podía hcer el para evitarlo,

Porque aquella chica de rizos castaños no era Hermionie...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La Luz del día desperto a España de un terrible sueño del que jamás quiso despertar, o tal vez... recordar

—Bloody Hell—… dijo alguien con fuerte acento inglés pues la chica en el suelo no se movía

—¿Esta…?— comenzó a murmurar alguien al ver la escena y fue callado por un golpe de Romano

—Claro que no… ¿verdad España?— gimoteo ligeramente Romano con tono de preocupación en su voz

España se acerco calmadamente a su hija y le puso dos dedos en el cuello ante la mirada preocupada de los presentes,Dejo salir unas lágrimas y un suspiro

—Está viva— dijo mientras suspiraba de alivio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

El sonido de una respiracion entrecortada con algunos jadeos y exalaciones violentas inundaban aquella habitación

Ameyatzin, La reina y soberana de Tollan e encontraba furiosa eso decia poco del cambio de humor repentino de la reina porque Unas ganas e instintos asesinos a punto de salir más la frustración de sus malevólos planes no traia nada bueno.

El sonido de un jarrón al estRellarse contra la pared, produjo un gran estruendo que fue escuchado por todo el palacio, tanto era el enojo de la reina que hasta los animales que se encontraban a mil kilometros a la redonda habían desaparecido.

—Idiota, pero se que volverás—musito antes de salir de aquella habitación.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Habían pasado dos días y Mariana aun no se despertaba, y ninguna de las naciones tenia la suficiente certeza y buen estado de ánimo como para romper aquel tenso silencio'

—Che paelle— murmuro Romano sacando un cigarro y un encendedor— ¿Alguien quiere?—

Todos negaron con la cabeza, hasta que Japón salio de sus pensamientos y le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza a Romano

—¿Comó se te ocurre fumar en un momento como este?—pregunto Japón con su más fría voz

—fratello, de verdad concuerdo con Japón, si vas a corromperte con ese mal habito entonces hazlo afuera— sentencio Veneciano más serio que nunca sorprendiendo a los países.

Una pequeña figura rubia llegó hasta donde se encontraban todos quien abriendose paso dejaron a aquella chica un momento a solas con Antonio y Ludwig

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-

Afuera Lovino se econtro con una persona extrañamente familiar aunque solo la había visto dos veces fue suficiente claro para reconocerla.

—¿Un cigarro?— pregunto Lovino a Remus

Inesperadamente y para sorpresa del Italiano, el mago acepto con gusto Aquel cigarrillo

—La situación lo amerita, es un cigarrillo o todo el alcohol que pueda encontrar por ahi— murmuro hacía Romano con quien precia haber captado la situación en la que se encontraban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

—¿Como esta mi mamá?— pregunto la chica con voz quebrada como si estuviera a punto de llorar

—Aún no lo sabemos chiquita, pero se va a recuperar—Consolo España.

Una tercera voz hizo eco en aquel lugar

—¡Nantli¡—

—¡Mariana!—

Fueron las exclamaciones de las naciones presentes.

—Pequeña—dijo Jadeando pesado—Pero pronto—otro jadeo—ya no...—un pequeño tosido—tengo más tiempo—

Los tres se quedaron helados

—¿De que hablas?—se atrevio a preguntar con miedo Alemania

—Estoy bajo un encantamiento, Una poción...solo durare tres días como máximo—una violenta tos ataco a la morena antes de caer inconsiente y el silencio reinara de nuevo.

—Mami...mamita—sollozaba Quetzal siendo abrazada por Ludwig

—Está muy pálida— observo Gilbert

—Sus ojos no tienen brillo— murmuro Francia

—Y su cabello esta opaco— completo España

—Eso significa que…— comenzó a decir Veneciano mientras temblabaa

El peso de la realización les cayó como una cubeta de agua fría, la habían rescatado para verla morir

—Tal vez esto ayude— dijo España mientras sacaba de su pantalón un medallón de oro , y con delicadeza se lo puso alrededor del cuello.

El cambio fue instantáneo su piel se vio ligeramente mas colorida y el cabello recupero una débil tonalidad de brillo, hasta podrían jurar que el corazón latía con un poco mas de fuerza

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— pregunto Canadá, siendo milagrosamente escuchado

—Recuperen su alma— dijo una voz ajena al grupo recargada en el marco de la puerta, con una curiosa serpiente emplumada rodeándola. Su cuerpo era perfecto sus rizos embarañados le daban un aspecto salvaje y en sus ojos su mirada demostraba un gran poder

A Antonio casi se dé desorbitan los ojos de tanto que los abrió y cayó al suelo y se arrastro hasta llegar al borde con la pared, lo más alejado de la puerta

La reacción de los otros era de extrañes, pues aun no habían visto a la mujer de la puerta y solo vieron la reacción aterrorizada de Antonio

—¿Qué te pasa bastar…?— comenzó a decir Italia Romano hasta que vio a la guerrera azteca en la puerta, hasta a Rusia la daba miedo un poco la expresión de la chica.

—Metztli— murmuro España aun asustado

—¿Quién?— pregunto Arhtur

—El imperio Azteca—dijo aterrado Matthiew

* * *

**Chan, Chan, Chaaaan **

**¿Como supo Mattiew la identidad de Azteca?**

**Dejen sus opiniones en un riview que sera recibido con los brazos abiertos**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara **


	16. El Regreso de Meztli

**Hola mis queridos lectores Aqui viene otro chap de su fic favorito!**

**Matt Lauper: Y te olvidaste de mi tambien**

**Yo: No es eso la verdad es que...¡Oye y tu de donde saliste se supone que te encerre en el armario!**

**Matt Lauper: Dejaste la puerta abierta **

**Yo: No es cierto Matt...dime la verdad**

**Matt Lauper:Ok me ayudo Alfred**

**Chiara se dirige a la ventana en donde se encuentra espiando Alfred _—Traidor__— le grita _**

**___Alfred: In your Face Bitch! El Hero te ha vencido_**

**___XXXXX15minutos despuesXXXXX_**

**___Alfred y Matt Lauper aparecen encerrados en un armario y la puerta que se encontraba abierta y dejaba entrar un pco de luz es cerrada de un portazo_**

**___Después de esta inesperada introducción continua el programa habitual_**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños, no hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Dedicado para:OkamiYuki98**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**_En el Capítulo Anterior..._**

_El cambio fue instantáneo su piel se vio ligeramente mas colorida y el cabello recupero una débil tonalidad de brillo, hasta podrían jurar que el corazón latía con un poco mas de fuerza_

_—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— pregunto Canadá, siendo milagrosamente escuchado_

_—Recuperen su alma— dijo una voz ajena al grupo recargada en el marco de la puerta, con una curiosa serpiente emplumada rodeándola. Su cuerpo era perfecto sus rizos embarañados le daban un aspecto salvaje y en sus ojos su mirada demostraba un gran poder_

_A Antonio casi se dé desorbitan los ojos de tanto que los abrió y cayó al suelo y se arrastro hasta llegar al borde con la pared, lo más alejado de la puerta_

_La reacción de los otros era de extrañes, pues aun no habían visto a la mujer de la puerta y solo vieron la reacción aterrorizada de Antonio_

_—¿Qué te pasa bastar…?— comenzó a decir Italia Romano hasta que vio a la guerrera azteca en la puerta, hasta a Rusia la daba miedo un poco la expresión de la chica._

_—Metztli— murmuro España aun asustado_

_—¿Quién?— pregunto Arhtur_

_—El imperio Azteca—dijo aterrado Matthiew_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

—I Don´t Understand—dijo Arthur quitandose un poco el miedo— ¿Metztli? ¡La llamaste Meztli! Bloody Hell pero si es Hermionie o acaso es un imperio una diosa o una alucinación, Shit! Answer me Spain— dijo un poco más alterado el inglés

—Fui un gran imperio, mi nombre humano es Metztli, que rencarno en esta mortal de nombre Hermionie, tal como tu nombre es Arhtur, imperio Britanico descendiente de Britania— Aclaro mientras escaneaba a todas las naciones presentes...excepto a una.

Fijo sus ojos en un muy poseido del miedo España

—Tú— dijo sacando un machete apuntando al cuello de Antonio— Me prometiste que la cuidarias— dijo blandiendo amenazadoramente el arma.—¡Y Tú!— señalo a Alfred de la misma manera—El que a Ultrajado y quitado parte del territorio a mi hija—el rubio al no estar enterado del tema respondio con un inocente "Yes" afirmativo.

Azteca suspiro pesadamente y continuo hablando

—Por mucho que me gustaria tenerlos a ambos—señalo a Alfred y Antonio—En un altar...—Ambos idiotas sonrieron socarrona y coquetamente al imperio al que creian su ahora "Más grande fan" después de Arthur,Lovino, y Mariana.

—Mientras los sostienen y saco de sus cuerpos su aun palpitante corazón con vida y se lo doy de alimento a mi serpiente —ambos tragaron saliva—No es momento para eso— hablo de nuevo el imperio Azteca

—¿Y…y…que…hace…usted…aquí…?— dijo Alemania tratando de recuperar su voz

—Me alegro que preguntes descendiste de Germania— dijo mientras guardaba su arma— vengo a ayudarlos, ya que parece que sin guía, mi hija morirá pronto dijo— dirigiéndole una mirada a la chica tendida en la cama

—¿Tu sabes quién está detrás de esto?— pregunto Prusia altivamente

—No estoy segura, caído Imperio Prusiano pero lo que si se, es que si no recuperan su alma ella va a caer en las garras de Ameyatzin y esta le provocara la muerte—

—¿Qué debemos hacer?— pregunto Rusia sacando su llave de agua

—Paciencia, Rusia descendiente de Kiev de Rus— dijo tranquilamente mientras salía de la habitación,— creo que es una conversación que debemos tener en otro lugar, no quiero molestar mas el sueño de mi hija…— dijo señalando a Mariana de nuevo.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Afuera del campamento de las naciones_**

—Hermionie, mi Hermionie Oh ella solo es una chica, no debio haber hecho Esto—Remus lloriqueaba en los brazos de Lovino el cual entendía a la perfección como se sentia Lupin(porque aun no tenia la suficiente confianza como para tutearlo) porque ya le había pasado lo mismo soló que los papeles eran invertidos, el que lloraba era Antonio y el que se sacrificaba era él.

—Calma, hijo de la luna, tu alma gemela esta en buenas manos—hablo un joven precido a Ludwig solo que este tenia el cabello más largo que el

Un incredulo Remus y un sorprendido Romano no cabian en si de asombro

—¡Pero que haces tu Aqui!—pego el grito Lovino

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

—Oh, Antonio, ya veo por qué tuviste una hija con ella, es todo una diosa— murmuro Francia en el oído de España observando el cuerpo de Hermionie imaginando al antiguo imperio en las mismas condiciones de su enferma mente

—Si, pero no la quieres ver enojada…— dijo Antonio casi automáticamente

La mencionada los miro fríamente y ambos cerraron la boca automáticamente

—Tenemos que ir ahí de la misma manera que la recuperamos, ¿Da?—dijo Rusia sacando su llave de agua

—Exactamente Rusia— dijo la chica— Necesitaran magia, de la más poderosa...y ello solo puede conseguirse de los descendientes de Britania —No solo eso, creo que Kappiataitok nos va a tener que ayudar también…

—¿Quién?— dijeron al unisonó

La chica se soplo el pelo de la frente— Ustedes le llaman Canadá…—

—Oh— dijeron todos

—Con razón el nombre me sonaba— murmuro Francia

—Ja Ja ¿Kappiataitok?" rio Alfred, "¿no querrás decir Kappia_nar_tok?—dijo aun sonriendo

Canadá se rio un poco pero luego pregunto

—Al, ¿como sabes el significado de los nombres Inuit?—

—¿Ha? Alaska me enseño…y además recuerdo vagamente a _alguien_ que alguna vez nos enseño…—dijo Nostalgicamnte mirando de nuevo a su emelo

En eso atravesando por la ventana entro una imponente serpiente emplumada…Y claro que a todos se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Oh, Quetzalcóatl, regresaste, ¿como sigue Mariana?— dijo Alegre la chica mientras la serpiente le murmuraba algo en el oído

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**_Momentos Antes_**

Harry y Quetzal caminaban en silencio de regreso hacia su campamento al otro lado de la isla, saber que Hermionie era la reencarnación de Metztli había consternado demasiado a Remus, dejando al lícantropo en Shock durante algún tiempo, hasta que regreso en compañia de Lovino hacia su campamento improvisado.

En eso vieron pasar una gran y Hermosa serpiente emplumada que revoloteo alrededor de los dos chicos antes de seguir su camino hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

—Hey Quetzalcoatl, a donde vas— canturreo graciosamente la rubia

—/A traer noticias sobre tu madre, no morira te lo aseguro, pero pronto perdera sus recuerdos actuales y volvera a estar bajo los efectos de la poción/— dijo la serpiente en un idioma extraño que solo Harry pudo entender.

—Dice que tu madre esta bien pero perdera los recuerdos que tiene hasta ahora y volvera a estar controlada por la poción— Tradujo Harry a Quetzal algo que ensombrecio la mirada de la chica rubia.

—¿Vas a ir con ellos Quetzalcoatl?— pregunto la rubia

—Claro, sin mi guía y la de Azteca terminaran derrotados antes de que puedan decir Tenochtitlán…— dijo en esa lengua extraña que Harry solo alcanzo a oir antes de ponerse a reir, mientras regresaba al campamento con una esperanzada Quetzal.

* * *

**Lo se este capitulo quedo un poco sacado de onda pero, planeo poner más tensión en los siguientes chaps**

**aqui van las traducciones**

**__****Kappiataitok:** **significa en inuit "el valiente"**

******__****Kappia****nar**_**tok**_**: significa en inuit "el que tiene miedo"**

**********Fuente: Mi prima que vive en Alaska, gracias Bethzy un abrazo desde aca ;)**

**********Un dato extra:**

**********La lengua que habla Quetzalcoatl y que Quetzal no puede entender y Harry si es nada mas y nada menos que...El Pársel.**

**Dejen sus opiniones en un riview que sera recibido con los brazos abiertos**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara **


	17. El Primer Enfentamiento

**Hola mis queridos lectores Aqui viene otro chap de su fic favorito!**

**___Alfred y Matt Lauper aparecen encerrados en un armario y la puerta que se encontraba abierta y dejaba entrar un pco de luz es cerrada de un portazo_**

**___Después de esta inesperada introducción continua el programa habitual_**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños, no hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Dedicado para:OkamiYuki98**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**_En el capitulo Anterior_**

Harry y Quetzal caminaban en silencio de regreso hacia su campamento al otro lado de la isla, saber que Hermionie era la reencarnación de Metztli había consternado demasiado a Remus, dejando al lícantropo en Shock durante algún tiempo, hasta que regreso en compañia de Lovino hacia su campamento improvisado.

En eso vieron pasar una gran y Hermosa serpiente emplumada que revoloteo alrededor de los dos chicos antes de seguir su camino hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

—Hey Quetzalcoatl, a donde vas— canturreo graciosamente la rubia

—/A traer noticias sobre tu madre, no morira te lo aseguro, pero pronto perdera sus recuerdos actuales y volvera a estar bajo los efectos de la poción/— dijo la serpiente en un idioma extraño que solo Harry pudo entender.

—Dice que tu madre esta bien pero perdera los recuerdos que tiene hasta ahora y volvera a estar controlada por la poción— Tradujo Harry a Quetzal algo que ensombrecio la mirada de la chica rubia.

—¿Vas a ir con ellos Quetzalcoatl?— pregunto la rubia

—Claro, sin mi guía y la de Azteca terminaran derrotados antes de que puedan decir Tenochtitlán…— dijo en esa lengua extraña que Harry solo alcanzo a oir antes de ponerse a reir, mientras regresaba al campamento con una esperanzada Quetzal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Un grito Alarmado desperto a todo el campamento de las naciones, Mariana ya no se encontraba con ellos y no había rastro de ella.

Lovino fue el primero en preocuparse, hasta que se dieron cuenta, de que ella regresaría con Ameyatzin sin estar conciente de ello.

—Piensa con la cabeza fría Lovino tarde o temprano los efectos de esa posción iban a realizarse— Le dijo Arthur tratando de Calamarl a Lovino.

Mientras que España tenia su mano entrelazada con la de su ex quien fue más lista y la aparto antes de que Antonio pudiera decir "Tomate"

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.- .-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer para salvar a Mariana— Dijo un dudativo Harry

—Seguir el rastro del libro hasta la ruta de Quetzalcoatl— respondio Quetzal

—¿Siempre llevas ese libro contigo?— pregunto Remus

—Por supuesto que si, si no como vamos a encontrar la cura del hechizo de mi madre— contesto la rubia

—Pero nescesitamos la ayuda de alguien, una persona lista ventajosa fría y con conocimiento extremo de la isla— dijo de Nuevo La rubia

—Para ello me nescesitan, ustedes diganme cuando y partimos en este instante— dijo Ixchel Apareciedo de la nada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Puedes ver algo Kappiataitok?— pregunto impresionada imperio Azteca con el don de videncia del chico

—Su futuro no esta muy claro, pero al parecer Kumajiro dice que hablan sobre la ruta de Quetzalcoatl, y planean llegar haya para encontrar la solución al problema de Mariana— contesto Mattiew soprpendiendose a si mismo y a los demás

—¿Y Esa ruta es Visible para nosotras las naciones?— pregunto Gilbert

—Me temo que esa información sera totalmente denegada para ustedes— respondio Ameyatzyn

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos una con odio otra con desilución en la mirada

—Tanto tiempo Metztli— dijo fríamente la peliazul

—Lo mismo digo hermana— comento Imperio Azteca en el cuerpo de Hermionie

Una rafaga de viento helo la sangre de las naciones,Ameyatzin pronunciaba unas palabras en su lengua natal y de pronto empezo a temblar

—¡Para esto de una buena vez! a quien quieres ver muerta es a mi no a ellos— respondio Azteca sacando su machete de su espalda mientras que su hermana con un poco de telequinesis movia las cosas a su alrededor para tratar de atacarla y confundirla

—Nunca has sido buena con las Armas hermanita, siempre usando magia o Alguien para que pelee por ti— dijo con desden la castaña

La tierra temblo más fuerte las cosas iban a mayor velocidad, Ameyatzyn se abalanzo sobre su hermana ambs peleando cuerpo a cuerpo las reacciones de las naciones eran diferentes, unas consternadas otras sorprendidas, y Francis...digamos que el hecho a volar su imaginación.

Aquellas chicas en bikini peleando en una piscina cubiertas de lodo, y sobre todo por causa de el era una buena pelea a la imagen del Francés.

El único que se digno a hacer algo fue Cánada quien sorprendentemente observo como Ameyatzyn sacaba de su ropa una daga de madera dispuesta a incrustar en su hermana.

Cuando de pronto todo se detuvo, y las cosas volvieron a su lugar, el arma de la reina salio a la luz siendo sustraida por Mattiew quien ahora tenia la daga en sus manos y parecia ser otra persona.

El objeto no tardo mucho en ser destuido en sus manos quedando solo reducido a cenizas.

—Pudiste tener un mejor futuro conmigo Kappiataitok, pero decidiste seguir al lado de ese hombre y salvar a tu prima, cuando pudiste haberme escogido y tener cosas mejores—dijo La reina antes de desaparecer.

Los ojos de Canadá estaban abiertos de par en par todo lo que el quisiese...

Una buena vida, una familia al amor de su vida y jámas ser olvidado.

Pero no, su vida a decir verdad era buena, tenia al amor de su vida acompañandolo aunque el Amara a Alfred en silencio y viceversa incapaz de confesar sus sentimientos, Mariana siempre seria su prima,pero ser recordado?, era una opción tentativa, pero estaba muy bien con su don de invisibilidad, y por ellos rechazo la propuesta de Ameyatzyn años atrás cuando solo era un niño.

Un grito desgarrador sono en el lugar, en sus brazos acababa de caer el inconsiente cuerpo de Metztli el Imperio Azteca.

* * *

**Chan Chan Chaaaan...**

**Ahora si se nos vino la pelea**

**¿Que planearan nuestros Heroes?, ¿Qué es lo que oculta Mattiew?**

**Dejen sus opiniones en un riview que sera recibido con los brazos abiertos**

**y sobre todo ¡Recomienden esta historia! que los hace felices tanto como a mi el que me dejen un riview**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara **


	18. El Mapa de las Riquezas

**Hola mis queridos lectores Aqui viene otro chap de su fic favorito!**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños, no hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Dedicado para:Sonchi por los riviews que ha dejado a mis historias**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**_En el capitulo Anterior_**

Cuando de pronto todo se detuvo, y las cosas volvieron a su lugar, el arma de la reina salio a la luz siendo sustraida por Mattiew quien ahora tenia la daga en sus manos y parecia ser otra persona.

El objeto no tardo mucho en ser destuido en sus manos quedando solo reducido a cenizas.

—Pudiste tener un mejor futuro conmigo Kappiataitok, pero decidiste seguir al lado de ese hombre y salvar a tu prima, cuando pudiste haberme escogido y tener cosas mejores—dijo La reina antes de desaparecer.

Los ojos de Canadá estaban abiertos de par en par todo lo que el quisiese...

Una buena vida, una familia al amor de su vida y jámas ser olvidado.

Pero no, su vida a decir verdad era buena, tenia al amor de su vida acompañandolo aunque el Amara a Alfred en silencio y viceversa incapaz de confesar sus sentimientos, Mariana siempre seria su prima,pero ser recordado?, era una opción tentativa, pero estaba muy bien con su don de invisibilidad, y por ellos rechazo la propuesta de Ameyatzyn años atrás cuando solo era un niño.

Un grito desgarrador sono en el lugar, en sus brazos acababa de caer el inconsiente cuerpo de Metztli el Imperio Azteca

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- . -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**Del otro lado de la isla**

Había mucho ruido cosas por ser empacadas, y sobre todo la magia que se sentia alrededor de todo aquel camapamento, Nadie dudadria que aquellos seres se preparaban para marcharse hacia donde el destino les indicase.

La magía borro todo rastro que había de ellos y desaparecio el camapamento, sin más

Y en menos de un santiamen Harry,Remus y Quetzal se encontraban listos para la siguiente parte de la aventura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

**La Madriguera Hogar de Los Weasleys**

Nada iba bienen la vida de Ron Weasley primero sus dos mejores amigos desaparecian sin siquiera avisarle algo a el o a alguien más.

Segundo todas las personas del ministerio eran unos idotas, por no iniciar una búsqued, ¿Qué tal si se los habín llevado algunos mortífagos, o si habían caído a manos del imnombrable.

Y para el colmo de males, su hermanita menor había desaparecido, dejandolo en las misimas antes de siquiera saber el paradero de sus amigos, ahora tenia que lidiar buscando a su hermana pequeña

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En el Campamento de Las Naciones**

—Esto no se ve nada bien— comento Cánada luego de que una inconsiente Meztli estuviera reposando sobre la cama

—**/**Estoy de Acuerdo contigo**/**—habló la serpiente en pársel

—Y ¿Qué sugieres?— pregunto el canadiense

—**/**Tengo una idea pero tienes que mantenerte alejado de esta habitación lo más pronto posible**/**— dijo la serpiente comenzando a trabajar.

Minutos después, Imperio Azteca seguia vivita y coleando persiguiendo a unos aterrados Alfred y Antonio quienes se encontraban corriendo alrededor del campamento siendo perseguidos por el imperio y su mascota.

—Vuelvan aquí cobardes—rugio la mujer

—¿Qué crees que haya hecho Quetzalcoatl para que se pusiera asi?—pregunto uno de los gemelos Irlanda

—No quieren Saberlo —dijo Cánada mirando en dirección a donde se encontraban los imperios siendo perseguidos por la serpiente.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**En alguna otra parte**

No sabía como ni cuando pero al fin había buscado aquel objeto que lo ayudaria en su busqueda

Seguia corriendo y miraba de lado a lado para saber si no era perseguido por una furiosa reina.

Con ayuda de Ixchel y sin consulltar a Harry y a Quetzal se introdujo clandestinamente en el palacio de la reina, entro con cuidado de no alertar de su prescecia y tomo de una de las habitaciones más escondidas del palacio un tesoro que Ameyatzin guardaba celosamente y los ayudaría a encontrar a Mariana.

Pero no solo eso, tambien podía devolverle a su Hermionie, no es que le desagradase la prescencia del imperio Antiguo en el cuerpo de su amada pero se sentia vacio al ya no tenerla a su lado.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban pudo llegar hasta donde se encontraba actualmente el campamento, llegó con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningun ruido que le delatase.

Acaricio los cabellos de la rubia y el moreno que se encontraban dormidos uno al lado del otro vigilando el sueño de ambos, una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y se fue a descansar no sin antes guardar muy bien el objeto que había recuperado para rescatar a sus damiselas.

El mapa hacia la ruta de Quetzalcoatl que no solo curaba a las respectivas mencionadas sino que tambien daba riqueza y poder a quien lo encontrase cosa que podia estar en peligro si caia en las manos equivocadas, pero afortunadamente Remus lo había rescatado de las mismas.

* * *

**Un capi corto lo sé, pero ultimamente ya casi no tengo inspiración pero eso no quiere decir que dejare este fic**

**Dejen sus opiniones en un riview que sera recibido con los brazos abiertos**

**y sobre todo ¡Recomienden esta historia! que los hace felices tanto como a mi el que me dejen un riview**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara **


	19. En los Zapatos de la Otra

**Hola mis queridos lectores Aqui viene otro chap de su fic favorito!**

**Hahaha No problem te hero is here Alfred aparece de la nada acompñado por un sonriente y cinico Matt Lauper,Quienes son intimiddos con una fusta y huyen despavoridos al dispararse las primeras balas.**

**XXXXXVolviendo al programa NormalXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños, no hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Dedicado para:Sonchi por los riviews que ha dejado a mis historias**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**_En el capitulo Anterior_**

_Con las fuerzas que le quedaban pudo llegar hasta donde se encontraba actualmente el campamento, llegó con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningun ruido que le delatase._

_Acaricio los cabellos de la rubia y el moreno que se encontraban dormidos uno al lado del otro vigilando el sueño de ambos, una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y se fue a descansar no sin antes guardar muy bien el objeto que había recuperado para rescatar a sus damiselas._

_El mapa hacia la ruta de Quetzalcoatl que no solo curaba a las respectivas mencionadas sino que tambien daba riqueza y poder a quien lo encontrase cosa que podia estar en peligro si caia en las manos equivocadas, pero afortunadamente Remus lo había rescatado de las mismas._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-..-

**A la mañana Siguiente**

Un Nuevo dia esperaba a todo mundo, tanto a los magos como a las naciones, quienes no se dejaban vencer por las circunstancias y seguian dia a día con el único proposito de tener de nuevo a Mariana entre ellos.

—¿No has visto nada nuevo Kapianatok?— pregunto Meztli al canadiense.

Luego del Día de ayer nadie quiso saber que habia ocurrido para que el antiguo imperio se encontrase tan furioso con aquellas dos naciones, pero al final lograron entender la razón.

Y es que recorarle a la reina los sucesos que ha sufrido su hija durante los últimos siglos a manos de Antonio y Alfred no fue muy bonito que digamos, por lo que con machete en mano y una serpiente voladora emprendio su persecusión hacia ellos.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

**En el Palacio de Tollan**

Ameyatzyn había despertado con muy mal humor, los sirvientes del castillo lo notaron los animales tambien y sobre todo la princesa Mariana quien hacía lo posible por no enfadar a su tía.

—¿Por que estas tan enojada auitl?— pregunto la princesa inocentemente.

—No ha sido nada yezconetl—dijo su tía calmando la furia que sentia en estos momentos.

—Uno de tus sirvientes te ha hecho enojar verdad— Afirmo la inocente chica

—Asi es mi querida Mariana, pero no te preocupes ya se me pasara, porque no vas al jardín un rato, te doy permiso solo no te alejes mucho de acuerdo—dijo la reina lo más dulce que pudo y la joven obedecio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

El despertar de nuestros arriesgados y mágicos aventureros no pudo esperar mucho tiempo pues antes de que dijeran "Alba" ya se encontraban listos para partir hacia lo desconocido.

Harry, Remus e Ixchel se encontraban dando los últimos toques de magia para desaparecer nuevamente su rastro y guardar su tienda de campaña ya reducida en su bolsilo, un silbido atrajo su atención y se sorprendieron a la visión que tenian en frente.

Dos alebrijes de hermosos y brillantes colores acudieron al llamado de Quetzal.

—Y Bien ¿No van a subir?— pregunto la rubia ofreciendoles la mano

—¿De donde vinieron esas criaturas Quetzal?—pregunto un asombrado Harry

—Son alebrijes, una mezcla de animales caracterizados por sus colores vivos— respondio Quetzal como si nada mientras sus amigos subian a los animales

—Oye Ixchel¿ Si tu vienes con nosotros entonces quien esta obedeciendo a la reina en estos momentos?— pregunto Remus

—Una ilusion—mintio descaradamente, no iba a decirles que había secuestrado a Ginebra Weasley y ahora esta se encontraba tomando su lugar

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desobedeciendo las ordenes de su tía, Mariana se adentro en la espesa selva, por alguna razón los paseos en los jardines del palacio de una manera u otra siempre la conducian hacia la selva, esperando encontrar algo pero ella no sabía o no recordaba que.

Un ruido en la maleza atrajo su atención estaba alarmada pero no iba a demostrarlo.

—¿Quien anda ahi?— pregunto a la defensiva.

De la espesa maleza salio un apuesto joven rubio de ojos azules y sangre Germana que ella reonocia muy bien.

—¡Ludwig!—grito Mariana recibiendolo con un fuerte abrazo, que el aludido no se dio por apartar y una gran sonrisa se formo su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

El rostro de aquella reina peli azul tenia una gran sonrisa, llamo a su complice esperando buenas noticias.

—Me ha llamado ama— dijo docilmente Ginebra con la apariencia de su doble

—Dame buenas noticias— Ordeno la reina friamente

—Al parecer el sequito de magos se ha establecido en una zona al otro lado de la isla— mintio descaradamente la pelinegra, coa que le habían enseñado a hacer.

—Bueno en ese caso hay que hacerles una visita— y la reina sonrio malisiosamente al mismo tiempo que su cabello cambiaba de color.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado este chap**

**Dejen sus opiniones en un riview que sera recibido con los brazos abiertos**

**y sobre todo ¡Recomienden esta historia! que los hace felices tanto como a mi el que me dejen un riview**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara **


End file.
